It is now common to provide pails, bottles and other containers for various goods with structure which inhibits access to the interior of the container so as to provide physical evidence of tampering or entry prior to that of the end user. One approach is to provide a frangible skirt structure on the closure which, when broken in several places, reduces the hoop strength of the closure skirt sufficiently to permit the closure to be lifted and removed from the container. This approach tends to reduce the effectiveness of the closure in subsequent use.
Another approach which does not significantly affect the post-opening operability of the closure is to provide a tear strip on the pail or the closure which is located so as to prevent or inhibit removal of the closure until such time as the tear strip is removed. This poses the disadvantage of (a) adding significant structure to the pail which has no function at all after its initial operation and (b) generating refuse elements which, because they become totally separated from the container package, pose a risk of making their way into the container before the contents are removed.